Temptation
by shadow.931
Summary: Lo sabía, sabía que no harían lo que pensaba, pero deseaba que así fuese. Otra provocación y perdería ese control que por tantos años había mantenido. Eso era diferente, nuevo, y eso le encantaba. Sentía la necesidad de tenerla, pero el deber de cuidarla de el... Y a ese paso, enloquecería antes de terminar el mes."/AU, MilitaryStuck
1. Chapter 1

"Lo sabía, sabía que no harían lo que pensaba, pero deseaba que así fuese. Otra provocación y perdería ese control que por tantos años había mantenido. Y era considerablemente mejor que fuera en la soledad de su hogar. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, hasta notar que el líquido carmesí brotaba lentamente de la herida, esto era diferente, nuevo, y eso le encantaba. Sentía la necesidad de tenerla, pero el deber de cuidarla de el... Y a ese paso, enloquecería antes de terminar el mes."

Su despertador sonó una, dos, tres veces, pero ni se movió para apagarlo. Se tallo los ojos y observo la oscuridad del lugar pues aun siendo de mañana, el invierno y esas cortinas gruesas y oscuras que había comprado mantenían a oscuras su habitación. Sí que se enorgullecía cuando las compro, con su propio dinero obtenido mediante mucho esfuerzo, de hecho se sentía orgullosa de todo lo que había hecho, porque si bien su hogar era pequeño, contaba con todo lo que necesitaba y se sentía muy a gusto allí.

Se levantó con pesar, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y su razón era simple: Su mejor amigo ahora se encontraba en terapia por un accidente de tránsito, como siempre la culpa la tenía el alcohol y una de sus tantas tristezas con mujeres. Sentada sobre la cama, se observó con su pijama, no media más de 1.60. Su cabello de un claro celeste, enmarañado y cayendo en cascada por su espalda, su cuerpo menudo, sus perfectos senos cubiertos por aquella tela fina, su cintura curvada y sus caderas ligeramente anchas y sus esbeltas piernas cubiertas por las medias hasta el muslo que llevaba seguido. Era linda, pero no se comparaba a las esposas, novias de sus amigos y amigas que tenía.

Suspiro y camino lentamente al baño, se cepillo el cabello tratando en vano de desenmarañar aquel lio, no solo en su cabello, sino también en su mente. Aún quedaba tiempo, entro en la bañera y se sumió en las sensaciones que le daban el sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo, ese era su momento de paz, su único momento de paz.

Se durmió luego de un tiempo, despertando al menos diez minutos después. Estiro su mano hacia el lavabo y cogió la toalla, pero ella no la había llevado, ¿O sí? Ignoro ese hecho y se cubrió con ella, saliendo de la bañera y con sus pies en contacto con el frio de las losas. Se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente, dejando la toalla a un lado y abriendo su armario, sacando de allí un suéter holgado color beige, una falda negra, sus medias negras y unas botas de tacón hasta la rodilla.

Luego de comer forzadamente y salir de su hogar, se sintió observada. Dejando de lado las cosas raras que habían sucedido ese día, se dirigió a la floristería. Compro un ramo de flores mixtas y le agradeció a la joven, Maryel Keyran, una hermosa joven de cabello rojo, ojos carmín y una hermosa sonrisa. Ella estaba felizmente casada con un joven alto y un tanto tétrico, pero a la vez amable con ella y solo Maryel sabía que le hizo enamorarse de él. El pobre joven, Teslen, padecía de esquizofrenia pero ella sabía hacerlo volver a la realidad, y eso el agradecía. Maryel sabía sacar la felicidad de las personas aunque estas nunca la encontraran.

Al llegar al hospital se dio cuenta de que no podría tener más paciencia, fue hacia la habitación de su mejor amigo, Gideon Thule, un veterano de guerra, ahora empresario de una de las mejores compañías en la ciudad. Su cabello negro se movió levemente, se inclinó levemente para sonreírle con dolor, mostrando decepción de sí mismo en sus ojos naranjas y se volvió a hablar con la enfermera. Rukbat había hecho de las suyas.

En realidad no le agradaba esa chica, no pensaba que nada bueno saliese de ella, pero la respetaba y debía hacerse a la idea de que esa chica era pareja de su mejor amigo, y como tal, sabía que debía aceptarla. Rukbat Arcabi era una diseñadora muy famosa, de cabello azabache y cautivantes ojos pardos, una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera y un cuerpo digno de una demonio que sirve al peor pecado, la lujuria.

Gideon le conto que alejo a las enfermeras bruscamente cuando le dijeron que le darían un baño de esponjas. ''_Esa gata y sus celos crónicos'' _Pensó Issa, sonriendo de lado al pensar en el escándalo.

Al volver a su hogar esa noche, pensó en lo importante. La universidad había sido cansadora, y eso que aún le faltaban dos años para terminarla. Un poco más de Francés y lanzaría a la profesora por la ventana.

Se quitó la ropa hasta quedar con una camiseta, sin sostén y en bragas. Encendió la tv y vio lo de siempre, problemas y más problemas, haciendo zapping sin interesarse en nada de lo que miraba en realidad y con eso, no dudo en quedarse profundamente dormida en el sofá.

Él estaba sentado frente a la ventana, mirando hacia la habitación de la joven de cabellos celestes. Se despeino un poco más y giro sus ojos color sangre, directo al teléfono. No tenía idea de el porque le había asignado vigilar a la chica, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Misiones más sangrientas que seguir.

- Usualmente le daría este trabajo a cualquier otro...- susurro en su habitación, recostando su cabeza en el suave sillón, tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo. Odiaba a Ludwig, tenía miles de hombres dispuestos a ese trabajo, y tenía que elegirlo a él.

Chisto antes de volver su mirada a la ventana, su café ya estaba frio, y Steven, encabronado.

Al terminar la misión le daría una buena hostia al idiota, le recordaría que él no está para esas mierdas y... si le quedaba tiempo, se reiría en su cara.

_''Yo no estoy para mariconadas''..._ Y vaya que no lo estaría, al menos, no como las pensaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Issa POV

Tu teléfono no paraba de sonar, haciendo eco en la sala e interrumpiendo en tus sueños, o pesadillas. Una vez más ese sueño, tu ahogándote en un rio de aguas negras, unas manos haciendo presión para dejarte sin aire, y ojos verdes esmeralda. Te levantas con desgano y tomas el teléfono, no hubo tiempo para contestar, pues un grito ensordecedor se llevó las palabras.

- ¡ISSA! - Contesta en un grito la voz del otro lado de la línea, su voz será digna de una gran y muy famosa cantante, pero sus gritos son de terror susurras mientras gruñes- ¡Issa Issa Issa! Dary y yo llegamos en 1 hor llevo muchos vestidos y y esperanos! -no espera respuesta y sigue hablando, pones el altavoz mientras revisas la hora, 8 am del día Sábado… ``Mierda, tan temprano…´´ murmuras y te apresuras a vestirte y comer, llevando tu teléfono de un lado a otro, mientras das gracias a Dios por tener las cortinas cerradas.

- Sí, sí... Cestus, sé que te emociona pero, ¿Enserio tenía que venir él? - preguntas con enfado mientras atas tu cabello en una coleta alta. Es buen tipo, pero se le conoce como un mujeriego, Darzhael Sidragasum es un veterano de guerra, de mirada terrible, cabello negro, revuelto y ojos color cian, posee un cuerpo bien formado por el arduo entrenamiento y algunos tatuajes. Si, lo admites… él es muy guapo pero no confías en sus intenciones, aunque Cestus te regañe siempre por ello. ``Pero no debería´´ siempre contestas, y es que te gusta su relación con Derzen, aunque pocas veces se vean.- Digo, podrías traer a alguien más, e incluso venir sola en todo caso…Si te puedes cuidar sola

- No seas así che, él también te quiere visitar…Además vos sabes cómo rompía las pelotas cuando le avise que iba de viaje.- Sonreíste apenas, estaba haciendo uno de sus pucheros aunque no pudieses verla, mientras ella hablaba con su típico tono argentino. Amas a esa chica tanto como a Gideon.

- Bueno, voy saliendo y de paso me fijo como sigue la salud de Gid - Respondes con pesar y tomas tus cosas, sales de la casa y otra vez el sentirse vigilada… Decides girarte para observar mejor, nadie siquiera voltea a verte, ``Definitivamente estoy paranoica'' piensas mientras te diriges al hospital.

Normal POV

Mientras ella caminaba, el de ojos carmesí la seguía de cerca, escondido entre la multitud y muchas veces llamando la atención de las jóvenes de allí pues si bien no era modelo, era lo bastante guapo comparado a los demás allí. El las ignoraba, ellas persistían, y lentamente su cabreo aumentaba, ``Solo debo esperar a que siga sana y salva el día de hoy, y mi trabajo aquí habrá terminado´´ susurro en un gruñido, mientras veía a la gente, que caminaban concentrados en sus…

-¡Problemas, problemas y más problemas! - Grito una encabronada Issa en medio de la habitación, llamando la atención de ambos oji-naranjas, quienes estaban a media sesión de caricias, con suerte descubriéndolos antes de los enfermeros - ¡¿Podrían explicarme porque justo aquí?! – Espeto con furia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Ambos se miraron, mientras se acomodaban más decentemente, Rukbat resopló, Gideon suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Sí, es lo que piensas y no, no voy a mentir de que estábamos a punto de fo-..- Iba a terminar la frase, pero una cartera tirada con la fuerza necesaria como para voltear un camión, estampo en su cara, mientras este gritaba de dolor y la peli-azabache reía por lo bajo- ¡Ahg! ¡Y eso porque! -Grito mientras se frotaba el rostro, murmurando maldiciones a medio planeta. Le miro de reojo riendo a carcajadas al ver a una Issa completamente sonrojada por el comentario.

-¡No quiero saber que iban a hacer! Quería saber porque tu pareces sano, no es normal, siendo que dirían que en una semana estaría listo… - Respondió la joven, con el ceño fruncido entre preocupación y curiosidad por tan extraño caso…

-¡Oh! No sé, pero es mejor así… No tolero los hospitales y lo sabes.- Contesta con seriedad, según él, la atención allí es tan asquerosa como las comidas y no lo negaba, tantas operaciones le hicieron cambiar de opinión y la de ella también. Juraron no enfermarse nunca para no volver a probar esa porquería.

-..B-bueno, y-yo.. - miro el reloj, 8:30 y ``es hora de irse´´ pensó. Tomo su cartera y saludo a la pareja, se le estaba haciendo tarde que corrió a la salida, tomaría el primer taxi que viera y saldría.

Pero choco con algo, más bien con alguien, haciéndole caer hacia atrás, pero no toco el suelo. Un joven de cabellos azabache cuya altura fácilmente le superaba por una cabeza y poseía una contextura esbelta. Exceptuando todo eso, ella solo se fijó en sus ojos, de intenso rojo carmesí.

-``Como la sangre…´´- susurro inaudible, al momento en el que reaccionaba y tomaba sus cosas. Se acomodó el cabello y llamo a un taxi, a él le sorprendió la rapidez con el que este aparecía y frenaba frente a ella. Issa se giró y le sonrió.- ¡Gracias! -Dijo antes de entrar en el auto y desaparecer entre los vidrios polarizados del vehículo, rumbo al aeropuerto.

Entre todos los ojos grises, verdes, pardos, ámbar, azules, ese rojo había destacado, ese rojo lleno de malos recuerdos, de un horrendo pasado, de una vista diferente. Se detuvo frente al aeropuerto y echo una corrida hacia donde su amiga estaba. Cestus se le tiro encima apenas le vio, siempre lo hacía, y nunca se cansaba de recibirle.

Cestus era tan bajita como ella, de curvas pronunciadas y cabello albino. Cautivantes ojos jade, llenos de un amor indescriptible y maternal, era de dar indicaciones de todo, advertencias que Issa seguía pues la albina era sabia. Era una cantante famosa en el sur del continente, constantemente viajaba al norte con la excusa de que cantaría allí.

Acompañada de Dary, como ella llamaba al esbelto chico de cabello negro y sonrisa sexy. Este miraba a las chicas, las chicas le miraban, él sonreía, y ellas se desmayaban. Era modelo, veterano de guerra y empresario. Sabía cocinar, y muchas soñaban con tenerlo sin camisa en la cocina, pero solo Cestus podría verlo. Y ni él ni ella pensaban en hacer tales cosas.

Issa solo quería alguien protector, alguien con la valentía de la que ella carecía. Que comprendiera sus problemas por experiencia. Y a cambio, le entregaría su vida. Sus padres habían muerto a la pronta edad de 6 años, quedando bajo el cuidado del padre de su prima, la cual padecía esquizofrenia. Jinn Rosswell era una joven dos años mayor que ella, que vivía encerrada pues en uno de sus ataques había matado a su madre. También padecía heterocromía. Su ojo derecho era de un verde esmeralda, mientras el izquierdo era de color ámbar.

La albina lo hacía, pues a temprana se emancipo de su padre y fue con su abuela. Una señora de mucha edad, a la cual llamaba ``Mami´´. En la escuela era objeto de envidia por su melodiosa voz, y pronto la dejo, para dedicarse a su sueño, el cual cumplió con éxito.

El padre de Darzhael no le daba mucha atención, y su madre había muerto en el embarazo y con él se llevó a su gemelo. El Sidragasum estudiaba medicina y se adentró al mundo de los negocios. Conoció a Issa el día en el que Cestus la uso como modelo para sus vestidos, mientras ella le contaba de su vida.

Y allí estaban ahora, hablando amenamente como hace 4 años, hasta que se escucharon disparos, Cestus gruño, Darzhael tomo a Issa y corrieron, pero no lo suficiente. El sonido de cristales cayendo al suelo, una bomba detono en el lugar y se vio a la peli-celeste chocar contra una pared.


End file.
